


So Impatient, Dream

by orphan_account



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dream, First Time writing Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top George, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, idk man dick and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: literally just a smutshot that I wrote at 4 am.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 328





	So Impatient, Dream

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t ship dream and george lol this was purely for fun

dream had been clinging to george all day, just waiting for a little attention, just hoping that george will understand his sexual frustration. he understood that george needed to do work, but it had been almost 3 weeks since the last time they were intimate, and it was driving dream crazy. 

“dream come on, get off. I have to finish this.” george said, annoyed. he tried to push dream off of him. dream ignored him and continued to kiss down his neck. george swiveled his chair around so he was looking at the flustered dream. 

“I said I’m busy. i have a lot of work to do, please leave me alone.” dreams shoulders fell and he looked at george in annoyance.

“unfortunately george, I don’t think I will.” dream took a couple steps towards george and sat down on his lap, legs dangling from the seat.

george swiveled back around. “you can stay here, but don’t do anything, I really have to get some more work done.” dream hummed and put his head in the crook of george’s neck. george kissed the top of dreams head before going back to his work.

unfortunately for george, the smallest contact between the two was already causing dream to become hot and bothered. dream started to trail little kisses along george’s neck while subtly moving his hips, the slightest friction causing him to become hard. he let out a small moan that george couldn’t resist. 

george stopped what he was doing and wrapped his arms around the sexually frustrated man. 

“do you ever know when you stop?” george whispered into his ears. dream blushed and continued his grind against george. george held down his legs roughly. 

“what did i say, dream?” george said, louder this time. dream only whined at the lack of friction. george gritted his teeth once again. he knows he can’t resist dreams moans and whines. 

“george...please...” dream whispered seductively. george tilted his head back and gave a slight groan. how could he resist this? 

dream slipped off his shirt and wrapped his arms around george’s neck, making him look at dream. 

george looked into the boys eyes. they were half lidded, filled with lust. he had drool running down the corner of his mouth, and he was flushed red. he stared so intently at the boy he didn’t even realize that dream had been tugging on the hem of george shirt. george hesitantly let his shirt be taken off, and dream trapped him in a heated kiss. 

dream moaned into the kiss, tracing his hands along george’s chest. george pulled away from the kiss looking at dream firmly. 

“take everything off. now.” george said, already pulling off his own clothes. dream immediately started nodding frantically and stood up to remove the rest of his clothing. george was already hard because of the mix of the grinding and the heated make out session. dream eagerly tried to sit back down on george’s lap, but to his dismay george denied him and pointed towards the bed behind them. 

confused dream sat down on the bed.

“I want you to prep yourself, and then maybe i’ll fuck you.” george said, turning back around. although he tried his best to act like he wasn’t interested, he was quietly stroking himself to the lovely sounds that dream was making behind him. he desperately wanted to turn around and see the red faced mess that dream was. 

dream was two fingers deep when he hit his prostate. his let out a loud gasp and a shaky moan followed. he continued with this for a minute before he slowly pushed in a third, taking time to adjust. little tears pricked his eyes and he let out a small whimper. george immediately perked up at the sound and turned around 

“you okay, baby?” george asked with genuine concern. dream weakly looked up at him and nodded slowly, unfortunately, george knew his boyfriend was lying. george immediately left the chair and went to comfort dream on the bed. 

george went behind the small boy, whispering sweet nothings as he stroked dream, causing dream to arch his back and let out a string of moans. 

“g-george...” he moaned out. george quickly took the boy in for a kiss. 

“you prepped enough?” george whispered. dream nodded looked at george confused as george stood up, walking back to the chair before sitting down. 

george stroked himself with his left hand and used his two fingers to signal dream over. dream got the hint and sat down on his lap. 

george turned a small bit to grab the lube out of the drawer in his desk before coating his dick in it. dream looked at george nervously before slowly sinking down onto him, george threw his head back and let out a string of curses and a loud groan.

dream stopped halfway and laid his head down onto george’s shoulder, breathing deeply, trying to ignore the pain. george, ignoring his own pleasure, whispered into dreams ear. 

“you’re doing so good, baby. so good. it’s alright, don’t rush. you’re safe with me.” a few tears fell out of dreams eyes as he nodded, taking a minute to adjust. 

after the pain had subsided, he let himself bottom out, another wave of pain coming through. luckily for him, this only last about 30 seconds before he was fully calm. george was gripping his waist, feeling the tightness of the boy around him. dream let out a small moan and he tried to slide upwards, but ultimately failing and falling back onto george’s dick. george smiled at the tired boy and rocked upwards, causing a loud moan to come from dream. 

“d-do that- ah- do that again..” dream stuttered out. george kissed dreams neck and slid his hands under dreams thighs, lifting him up before letting him back down. a full stroke that drove dream crazy. george slowly repeated what he was doing, lifting him and letting him back down, at a torturous pace. 

dream groaned annoyed at the boy beneath him. pushing his fingers in george’s hair and gave a small tug, hoping george would understand what he was trying to signal. of course he was getting a lot of pleasure, but he couldn’t cum from this painfully slow pace. 

george knew was dream wanted, but refused to submit. after all, dream had been so bad for him, not patient enough to wait for george to finish his work, so he continued the pace. rising and falling, letting dream become more bothered by the second. after a dozen of these slow and annoying thrusts, dream used most of his remaining energy to slam down onto george, causing george to go deeper and hit his prostate. dream swung his head back and desperately tried to grind deeper, savoring that amazing feeling. george was also frustrated at this point, and groaned at the amazing feeling of being deeper inside. 

he thrusted into dream faster now, wanting to release as well. dream had finally become satisfied with the pleasure he was receiving, moaning george’s name into his ear, since dream knew that was his weakness. george went crazy after this, thrusting up into dream while lifting dream and slamming him back down onto him, crazy with lust and pleasure. dream was ecstatic, moaning frantically as his dick rubbed against george’s stomach. between this and the thrusting against his prostate, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“ge-orgiee...” he painted out “wanna cum georgie...” george increased his pace, feeling the knot in his stomach become stronger, knowing he was close as well. 

“cum for me, dream.” george said as he released into dream, a few more strong thrusts as he came. with the intense feeling of george cumming and the strong thrusts, dream started cumming as well, all over george’s stomach. immediately after cumming, dream fell onto george, and george was still panting heavily. george pulled himself out, and felt warm cum flow down his leg. 

he kissed dreams cheek and carried him into the bathroom, both of them being a mess. dream had his arms wrapped around george’s shoulders and george gently leaned down, turning on the water, making sure it was a warm temperature before sitting in the tub, laying dream on top of him. 

dream snuggled into george’s chest as george gently cleans off the two. 

“i love you, dream.” george whispered, tracing circles on dreams back. dream leaned up and kissed george’s cheek. 

“i love you too. forever.” dream smiled before he laid back down, enjoying the moment between the two.


End file.
